Le ha ganado el corazón a la razón
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que nos es imposible negar lo que nuestro corazón siente, Kyoko fue una de las víctimas de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Le ha ganado el corazón a la razón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

M señoritas, bajo advertencia no hay engaño

.

.

.

.

.

Hay ocasiones en las que nos es imposible negar lo que nuestro corazón siente, Kyoko fue una de las víctimas de ello.

 **Capítulo 1:**

Ren acababa de llegar a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, lo único que deseaba era ver a Kyoko, ya que hacía dos largas semanas que no sabía nada de ella y como era de esperarse ni siquiera tenía el valor para hablarle por teléfono; en eso estaba cuando alguien tocó el timbre, Ren abrió la puerta y se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Mogami-san, pasa-

Kyoko le hizo caso y entró, pero algo inquietaba a Ren; Kyoko no lo miraba y no decía nada.

-Mogami-san ¿estás bien?-

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo…-y lo que Kyoko hizo no fue responder, sino que se lanzó a los brazos de Ren para poder besarlo desesperadamente.

Ren no sabía qué hacer, así que cuando Kyoko dejó de besarlo, solo la miró sorprendido.

-Ya no lo soporto más-dijo Kyoko y con la misma empujó a Ren con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayó de espaldas en el sofá de la sala.

Ren estaba tan aturdido que no hizo nada para evitarlo y fue peor cuando Kyoko se sentó sobre él.

-Mogami-san ¿qué haces?-pudo decir al fin.

-Estoy harta de ocultarlo-

-¿Ocultarlo?-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo otro beso desesperado.

Ren ya no soportaba esa tortura, así que correspondió al beso.

-Tsuruga-san yo lo amo-le dijo Kyoko, dejándolo más confundido, si es que eso es posible.

Dicho esto Kyoko cambió el lugar de sus besos, ahora se dirigían al cuello y aunque ya había probado antes esa parte del cuerpo de su sempai, ahora era diferente, ya que no era Setsu sino Kyoko.

Sus manos se movían con una experiencia que casi no tenía, iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Ren ¿y él que hacía? Bueno, pues estaba congelado, solo veía lo que su no tan inocente Kyoko-chan hacía.

Al terminar de desabrochar su camisa, Kyoko volvió a sentir entre sus manos, ese dorso tan bien trabajado que poseía su sempai. Fue ahí cuando Ren reaccionó. La tomó de los hombros e invirtió los papeles, ahora él estaba sobre ella.

-Mogami-san ¿qué haces?-

-Tengo que hacer esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque lo deseo-

-Pero esta no es la manera, vas muy rápido, no quiero que después te arrepientas-

-No me voy a arrepentir de nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

Y Kyoko volvió a dejarlo debajo de ella.

-Hago esto porque ya no lo soporto, estos sentimientos se están desbordando, así que quiero hacerlo mío-

-Te lo he dicho antes, yo ya soy tuyo, no necesitas hacer esto para tenerme-

-Sí es necesario-

-No-

Sí y no voy a darme por vencida y retroceder-

-Pero, Mogami-san-

-Por favor Ren, solo sé mío por esta vez, después te dejaré ir-

Ren volvió a invertir los papeles.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-¿No te vas a arrepentir después?-

-Jamás-

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas te lo concederé-

Ren tomó a Kyoko y la llevó a su alcoba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente! Cómo estuvo este primer capítulo? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, a excepción de Eien, pero aún así espero que les guste! No va a ser muy largo, espero que sea de unos 5 capítulos nada más, igual espero no tardar en escribirlos, pero no creo porque ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 2, así que no las dejaré en espera de actualización mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana fueron lo que despertaron a Kyoko. Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana y no hacía mucho que se había quedado dormida, pero la consciencia de Kyoko fue la que reaccionó en ese momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que no estaba en su habitación, al levantarse rápidamente notó un pequeño dolor en sus muslos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada puesto; al mirar a su alrededor encontró al causante de ese dolor, a su sempai bien dormido, completamente desnudo pero con las sábanas tapando lo sumamente necesario.

Entró en pánico.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó?-

En ese momento, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué gran tontería hiciste Kyoko! ¡Le dijiste todo a Tsuruga-san! ¡Y lo peor, tuviste…tuviste con él! ¡Baaka, baaka! ¡Esperen! ¿Cuántas veces fueron? ¡Fueron 3! ¿O se cuenta como una vez por ser en la misma noche? ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! ¡Jamás podré volverlo a ver a la cara! ¡Trágame Tierra! Ok, calma, respira, primero lo primero, vístete y vete, pero ¿y mi ropa? ¿Por qué está regada por el suelo?-

Una vez que Kyoko pudo vestirse, se fue de ahí. Una hora después, Ren despertó y le pasó lo mismo que a Kyoko.

-¿Por qué estoy solo en mi cama? ¿No estaba Kyoko aquí? Recapitulemos, después de todo eso, la observé un rato, le dije que la amaba, pero creo que en ese momento ya se había dormido, ¿fue real o fue un sueño? Estoy desnudo, entonces sí fue real, mejor me ducho que de seguro huyó después de darse cuenta de lo que pasó, pero ¿y esto? Las sábanas también dicen que fue real, ¿y ahora qué hago? Debí controlarme más, bueno, primero hay que buscarla y hablar con ella, ahora que lo recuerdo ¡dijo que me ama! Bien, ahora tengo que decirle todo-

Cuando Ren llegó a LME, la buscó por todas partes, le preguntó a todos sus conocidos si la habían visto y aunque éstos le decían dónde estaba, cuando él llegaba, ella ya se había ido.

Y así pasaron las semanas.

Kyoko llevaba 5 semanas evitando a su sempai, huía apenas se enteraba que él estaba cerca, lo que pasó esa noche nadie lo sabía, solo ellos dos.

Hasta que un día, 6 semanas después de lo ocurrido, alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento de Ren, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Kyoko ahí parada.

-Mogami-san…pasa-

Ella no lo miraba y se veía muy preocupada.

-Mogami-san…-

-Lo siento, Tsuruga-san-

-No, no tienes que disculparte-

-Sí, porque yo…yo…estoy embarazada-


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Kyoko no tenía idea de qué hacer, llevaba semanas evitándolo y era obvio que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo y realmente no ayudaba en nada que últimamente no se sintiera bien.

-Debe ser el estrés, ya he tenido fiebre y de seguro algo me asentó mal, no es normal que despierte y tenga náuseas, sobre todo cuando huelo el desayuno, hoy pensé que ya estaba mejor, pero de tan rico desayuno que tuve y terminé sacándolo todo-pero sus males se alejaron un rato ya que al entrar al cuarto Love me, se encontró con Mouko-san.

-¡Mouko-san!-

Kanae al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga se preparó para evitar que la abrazara, pero el abrazo nunca llegó, ya que Kyoko se había mareado en ese momento y no pudo llegar hasta dónde estaba su amiga.

-¿Kyoko estás bien?-

-Sí Mouko-san, estoy bien-

-¿Segura? ¿Te mareaste?-

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor-

-Kyoko, no es normal que te marees-

-Es que últimamente no solo he tenido mareos, también un poco de fiebre, náuseas y vómitos por la mañana, debe ser el estrés-

-Kyoko, si no te conociera, diría que estás embarazada-

Ahí fue cuando el cerebro de Kyoko hizo click y se dio cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de su amiga.

-Espera, ¿por qué esa cara de pánico? ¿En verdad hay probabilidades de que lo estés?-

-No…no lo sé…-

-¿Con Tsuruga Ren, verdad?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es obvio que solo podrías estar con él, aunque lo ocultes, sé que lo amas y él a ti-

-Él no me ama-

-Claro que sí, por eso estuvo contigo-

-Eso fue porque yo lo obligué-

-¿Tú?-

-Sí, yo fui quién inició todo-

-Pero si él no te amara, no hubiera llegado tan lejos-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Bueno, ahora no me crees, pero con esta situación, sé que lo harás. Ahora, ¿por qué no hacemos una prueba?-

-¿Prueba?-

-Y de paso vamos con un médico-

Así lo hicieron. Y tanto la prueba como el médico lo confirmaron. Kyoko tenía 6 semanas de gestación.

-Imposible, ¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-Tengo que decírselo-

-No te preocupes, él te apoyará-

-No se lo voy a decir para que me ayude-

-¿Eh?-

-Se lo voy a decir porqué tiene derecho a saber que tendrá un hijo, no para que se haga responsable-

-Pero-

-Yo puedo sola con esto-

-Kyoko-

Esa misma noche, Kyoko decidió darle la noticia a Ren.

-Kyoko, ya estás aquí, solo toca la puerta, díselo y vete-se decía a sí misma.

Así que se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

Ren ya estaba desesperado, Kyoko había huido de él, desde esa noche no la había vuelto a ver, la buscaba por todas partes pero nunca la encontraba, la llamaba por teléfono, pero no le contestaba, ya no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Yashiro por su parte, sabía que algo pasaba; primero Ren buscaba a Kyoko por dos semanas, de repente aparece un día lleno de felicidad, pero esa misma noche su humor estuvo peor que nunca y así había estado esas últimas 6 semanas, sabía que algo había pasado con Kyoko, pero no quería preguntar porque sabía que podía morir asesinado.

Cuando Ren llegó a su casa esa noche ya estaba en su límite, ya tenía planeado contarle todo a Kyoko y ahora ella lo evita. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta, sin la más mínima gana se levantó y abrió y nuevamente como aquélla noche se encontró a Kyoko.

-Mogami-san…pasa-

Ella no lo miraba y se veía muy preocupada.

-Mogami-san…-

-Lo siento, Tsuruga-san-

-No, no tienes que disculparte-

-Sí, porque yo…yo…estoy embarazada-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por sus follows! creo que podré actualizar cada tercer día, además ya casi lo termino de escribir pero a mano, me falta pasarlo a la pc.


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 4:**

-¿Embarazada? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kyoko, eso es genial!-

-¿Genial?-

-Sí, ¡genial! Ahora hay que hacer muchos preparativos, además ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si nos casamos?-

-¿Casarnos?-

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría que nos casáramos!-

-Tsuruga-san, yo no vine a decírselo para que se haga responsable-

-¿Ah?-

-Yo solo vine para que supiera que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, pero eso es todo-

-Pero Kyoko, ¿no estás feliz?-

-Voy a arruinar su carrera si la gente se entera-

-No tiene por qué ser así, solo hay que hablar con Lory y hacer un buen plan-

-Yo me haré cargo sola-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo puedo sola-

-Sí lo creo, pero yo quiero estar contigo-

-Pero yo no-

-¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que me amabas?-

-Pero tú no me amas-

-¿Qué? Pero si te dije que yo ya soy tuyo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Lo dijiste siendo Cain-

-Ese día también te lo dije-

-No me importa-

-Kyoko, ¿cómo puedo hacerte comprender?-

-Yo no quiero saber nada, ya le dije lo importante, ahora me voy-

-¡Kyoko espera! ¡Yo te amo! Te amo con todo mi ser, eres la luz que ilumina mis días, eres mi amuleto protector, sin ti no soy nadie, tienes que comprender, eres lo más importante en mi vida…-

-No te creo-

-Tienes que creerme, te ofrezco mi corazón, mi alma, todo mi ser, pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, menos ahora que sé que tú también me amas y que viene en camino un hijo nuestro, por favor…-

Kyoko no lo soportaba ¿por qué Ren le decía eso? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Será verdad? ¿Puede creer en sus palabras?

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Kyoko, no te pediré nada por el momento, solo quédate a mi lado, deja que te apoye en esta etapa y así te demostraré que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad ¿me lo permites?-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Por favor-

-Está bien, pero…-

-En verdad no te haré nada, solo te apoyaré-

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias-

-Pero y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-

-Creo que antes hay que hablar con Lory, pero antes de eso ¿ya fuiste al médico?-

-Sí, Mouko-san me acompañó-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Todo está bien, tengo 6 semanas de gestación-

-Bien, eso es bueno, hoy es mejor que descanses, mañana hablaremos con Lory, prepararé tu cama-

-No-

-¿No?-

-Hoy voy a ir al Darumaya-

-Pero ya es tarde-

-Aun así tengo que ir-

-Está bien, pero yo te llevo-

-No es necesario-

-Kyoko, ahora que estás embarazada te voy a cuidar aún más-

-Mmmmmmm-

-No puedes negarte, así que vamos-

En el camino nadie habló, había un silencio sepulcral en el automóvil; al llegar al Darumaya, Kyoko bajó del auto.

-Hablaré con los dueños-

-No, hoy no-

-Kyoko…-

-Hoy no, mañana después de hablar con el Presidente-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Ok, entra y descansa, hasta mañana-

Cuando Ren ya se encontraba solo en su auto fue cuando la realidad le cayó encima.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Kyoko tendrá un hijo conmigo! ¡Soy tan feliz! Pero ella aún no me acepta, ¡tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganarme su confianza!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente! Espero que les esté gustando la historia, aún no soy muy buena en esto, pero poco a poco voy mejorando, les prometo actualizar de dos a tres días, muchas gracias por sus reviews, e igualmente gracias a Nanami, Dango y Kimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 5:**

Ren pasó temprano a recoger tanto a Yashiro como a Kyoko y se fueron directo con Lory. Yashiro prefirió no preguntar nada, esta situación se veía algo extraña.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Lory- Ren, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir que nos citaste a todos?-

-Kyoko está embarazada-

Kyoko solo pudo enrojecer ante la manera tan directa de Ren de dar la noticia.

-¡Yo quiero ser el padrino!-gritó Yashiro.

-¿Yashiro-san?-le preguntó Kyoko extrañada por su reacción.

-¿Ese bebé es de Ren, verdad? ¡Es obvio!-

-Yashiro-san, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso?-

-Kyoko-chan, Ren ha estado…mejor me callo por el momento-Yashiro tuvo que callarse por la mirada amenazadora de Ren.

-Bien, no me esperaba esto tan pronto, yo ya sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, pero a ninguno de los dos se los dije-¿Lory estaba actuando serio? Bueno, la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Sí Ren, Mogami-kun ya me había dicho todo y viceversa, la verdad estoy muy feliz por esto, pero como su jefe estoy muy preocupado, ¿qué le diremos a la prensa? Un embarazo es difícil de ocultar-

-Presidente, yo le pedí a Kyoko que se casara conmigo, pero dijo que no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo lo metí en esto, no quiero arruinar su carrera, no tiene por qué hacerse responsable-

-Kyoko, hablamos de esto anoche y ya habías aceptado que me permitirías estar a tu lado apoyándote-

-Lo sé…-

-Ya no puedes negarte-

-Bien, entiendo, casarse es una buena idea, pueden casarse solo ante la ley si les parece, pero tienen que aparentar ser una pareja de verdad, ya que por lo que veo Kyoko no está convencida de ello. A la prensa le diremos que llevan 2 años de casados en secreto, es decir desde que Kyoko cumplió 18, por suerte ya tienes 20 y ya has debutado, después solo nos queda esperar la reacción de sus fans; ¿Yashiro?-

-Dígame-

-Necesito que me ayudes a preparar todo-

-Sí-

Esa misma tarde, Kyoko y Ren se casaron ante la ley y posteriormente fueron al Darumaya por las cosas de Kyoko y a hablar con los dueños. Por suerte, Ren salió vivo de ello.

Al llegar al departamento de Ren, Kyoko estaba más que nerviosa.

-No pienso dormir en la misma alcoba que tú-

-Está bien, no te voy a obligar-

-Bien, me voy al cuarto de huéspedes-

-Al menos deja que te ayude a desempacar-

-No es necesario-

-Kyoko…-

-Ok, ok, está bien, ayúdame-

-Con gusto-

.

.

.

.

.

Un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero recuerdan que les dije que solo serían cinco capítulos? bueno, ahora serán 10.

Por cierto, ya leyeron el 235 del manga? me encantó! así que creé una historia posterior al capítulo, pero aún no la he escrito, lo haré al terminar ésta, gracias por su apoyo! gracias también a Orquideazul :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Ren despertó a la mañana siguiente al escuchar un ruido extraño, como no sabía que era, se levantó para averiguarlo. Encontró a Kyoko en el baño sacando todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Kyoko, te ayudo-Ren tomó su cabello y le masajeo la espalda.

-No sabía que tuvieras ya estos síntomas-

-Llevó así algunos días-

-Ya veo-

-Lo siento, estaba preparando el desayuno y no soporté el aroma-

-No te preocupes, no tienes porqué cocinarme-

-Pero si no lo hago no comerás nada-

-Está bien, te propongo un trato, mientras tengas náuseas matutinas yo cocinaré, no soy experto como tú, pero me defiendo, cuando te sientas mejor me enseñarás a cocinar más cosas para que pueda ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Ese mismo día, Lory los mandó a llamar para decirles que esa noche sería difundida la noticia ante la prensa. Así que en la noche, ambos estaban sentados frente al televisor para escucharla. No sabían aún que impacto iba a causar aquello, pero harían lo posible para que por lo menos fuera creíble.

Todo estuvo tranquilo mientras lo anunciaban, pero lo que preocupó a Ren fue la reacción de Kyoko, ya que de un momento a otro se hizo ovillo y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada-le respondía entre llantos.

-Si no tuvieras nada, no estuvieras llorando-

-Es que…no puedo…-

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?-

-Yo no puedo ser madre-

-Claro que puedes, yo te voy a ayudar-

-Creí que ya había entendido las razones de mi madre que la hacían tener esa actitud conmigo, pero ahora que estoy en esa misma situación, no sé qué hacer-

-No estás en la misma situación, me tienes a mí y sé que tú nunca podrás menospreciar a nuestro bebé, yo sé que lo amarás y protegerás y yo estaré ahí para ambos, para amarlos y protegerlos como se merecen y como siempre lo has merecido-le decía dulcemente Ren, mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro que sí, ven, déjame abrazarte-

Kyoko se dejó abrazar. Fue un abrazo muy cálido en dónde Ren le demostraba que sus palabras eran reales.

-Creo que este no es el mejor momento, pero ahora me siento mal contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Desde ese día tenía pensado contarte esto, pero no he podido decírtelo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Verás, ahora que mencionas a tu madre, me siento muy mal, ya que yo desprecie a mi madre, me fui de su lado y hace años que no la veo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo mucho que contarte, pero sé que me odiarás-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Tan grave es?-

-Es grave porque llevo ocultándotelo mucho tiempo-

-¿De qué se trata?-

Ren le contó todo. Primero le contó lo de Rick, sobre sus padres y su verdadero nombre.

-¿Eres Kuon Hizuri? ¿Hijo de Kuu Hizuri? ¿Entonces tu madre es?-

-Juliena Hizuri-

-¡Oh por Dios!-

-Este secreto solo te sorprendió, espero que con el siguiente pase lo mismo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Y le contó la historia de Corn.

-¿Tú eres Corn?-

-Así es, lo siento, no quería ocultártelo más tiempo, pero no quería hacerte daño, por eso no te lo había dicho-

-¿Hacerme daño? ¿Y ocultándomelo creías que no ibas a dañarme?-

-Kyoko por favor, perdóname, sé que fue horrible de mi parte no decirte nada, pero intenta comprender-

-No. No quiero, eres un mentiroso. Y yo que empezaba a confiar en tus sentimientos-

Dicho esto, Kyoko se fue a su alcoba, dejando a Ren totalmente desolado.


	7. Chapter 7

Tranquilas, no asesinen a Kyoko XD

Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 7:**

Ese día Kyoko no le dirigió la palabra a Ren, aunque eso era cuando estaban a solas, ya que ahora que la prensa ya sabía todo, tenían que fingir que eran unos buenos esposos frente a las cámaras.

Cuando llegaron a LME se dirigieron a la oficina de Lory.

-Parece que la respuesta de los fans y de la prensa ante la buena nueva ha sido favorable, al parecer muchos sospechaban de su relación-

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si es una relación falsa!-dijo Kyoko.

-Pero tú estás enamorada de Ren y él de ti, la gente ya se había dado cuenta, solo ustedes eran los ciegos-

-Ciegos, ¡definitivamente!-le respondió con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Espero que en algún momento me cuenten que fue lo que en realidad pasó entre ustedes, porque no veo a Mogami-kun muy feliz con esto-

-¡Prácticamente violé a Tsuruga-san!-gritó Kyoko.

-¿Eh?-

-Kyoko, ya te dije que no fuiste la culpable, yo debí resistir más-

-Yo soy la única culpable aquí, por eso iba a hacerme responsable sola-

-Kyoko, yo te amo, estuve contigo por amor, no por la pasión del momento, ¿qué necesito hacer para qué me comprendas?-

-Así que tus sentimientos se desbordaron Mogami-kun, no lo soportaste más y solo escuchaste a tu corazón y no a tu razón-

-Yo…-

-No deberías estar enojada, todo esto está yendo bien, la prensa lo tomó bien y ahora puedes estar con Ren-

-Pero no de esta manera-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien y Ren siempre estará contigo-

-No quiero estar cerca de un mentiroso-

-¿Mentiroso?-

-Le conté todo-

-Ya veo-

-Así que el Presidente sí lo sabía-

-Él solo sabe lo de Kuon, lo de Corn es solo entre nosotros-

-¿Corn?-

-Larga historia-

-Yo…yo lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, al fin estoy junto a Ren, él me ama, estamos casados y con un bebé en camino, estoy más que feliz, pero no sé por qué lo trato de esta manera, él me ha dado todo su apoyo, ha estado siempre a mi lado y aunque me haya ocultado que él es Kuon y Corn, entiendo por qué lo hizo, además muy dentro de mí, en realidad ya lo sabía, pero todo esto fue tan repentino, que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer-decía Kyoko mientras lágrimas surcaban por su rostro.

-Kyoko…-

-Ren espera-

-Mogami-kun, ¿recuerdas el día en que te hice confrontar tus sentimientos por Ren? Ese día cuando te pregunté si podrías felicitar a Ren felizmente si se casara con otra persona, tú me dijiste que utilizarías tus dotes actorales para hacerlo, pero rompiste a llorar tal y como ahora. ¿No crees que ahora ya has abierto esa cortina? Solo tienes que vivir esta historia de amor que se te presenta, tú lo has dicho, Ren te ama, están casados y con un bebé en camino, entonces ¿por qué no estar feliz con ello? ¿o acaso tus sentimientos por Ren no son reales?-

-¡Se equivoca! Yo…yo lo amo-

-¿Entonces por qué no disfrutas de esto? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?-

-Yo…no lo sé-

-Yo creo que aunque estás feliz, tienes mucho miedo, pero ¡no lo tengas! ¡arriésgate! ¡ya lo hiciste ese día en el que estuviste con Ren! ¡continúa así! Te aseguro que es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

-Presidente…tiene usted razón, yo estoy muy feliz, Ren me ama, somos esposos y un bello bebé pronto llegará, no creo que exista algo en el mundo que pueda hacerme más feliz que esto-

-¿Ves? Solo tenías que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva-

-Tiene razón-

-Mogami-kun, no hace falta que en este instante estés junto a Ren de la forma en la que implica ser su esposa, pero por el momento solo acepta sus sentimientos, acepta lo que te ofrece, acepta su amor por ti-

-¿Ren?-

-¿Sí, Presidente?-

-Ahora te toca a ti-

-Sí. Kyoko, ¿nos vamos?-

-Emmmm, sí-

Ren le ofreció su mano y ella tímidamente la tomó. La llevó a la puerta pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta.

-Presidente-

-¿Sí, Ren?-

-Gracias-

-Ahora todo está en tus manos Ren-


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 8:**

Kyoko y Ren siguieron viviendo juntos. El embarazo iba muy bien según decía el médico, pero Kyoko aún se portaba un poco tímida con Ren, aún no se acostumbraba a esa nueva vida.

Pero Ren no lo dejaría así, él realmente se estaba esforzando por ganarse su confianza y dejarle bien claro que en verdad la amaba. Kyoko se daba cuenta de sus esfuerzos y realmente no podía no caer ante sus encantos.

Ren siempre le dejaba notitas por la casa, a veces solo tenía saludos, otros tenían poemas, otros dedicatorias. También le preparaba cenas románticas por lo menos una vez a la semana, a veces en su departamento, otras en restaurantes.

Muchas veces llenaba su cuarto y su baño con velas aromatizantes y pétalos de rosa.

Pero todo eso era lo de menos, una de las cosas que más le encantaba a Kyoko eran esos pequeños roces; una caricia en la cabeza, un pequeño beso robado en la mejilla, esos buenos días, buenas noches, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿te sientes bien?, que le decía todos los días.

Aunque desayunaba y cenaba siempre con él, no siempre podían almorzar juntos, pero él siempre la llamaba para preguntarle si ya había almorzado y para ver cómo se encontraba.

Pero una de las cosas más importantes para Kyoko era que él la acompañaba a cada una de sus visitas al médico, no importaba que tanto trabajo tuviera, él siempre estaba ahí, demostrándole cuánto le importaba su bienestar.

Al principio aceptaba todo lo que él le ofrecía pero tímidamente, pero poco a poco empezó a aceptarlos de mejor manera, fue imposible resistirse.

Hasta que un día, mientras platicaban después del trabajo, Ren quiso dar un pequeñísimo paso más.

-Kyoko, yo te he estado llamando por tu nombre, pero tú me sigues llamando Tsuruga-san-

-Eso es cierto…mmmmmm…Kuon…por cierto, más te vale que llames a tus padres, ellos han estado pendientes de mí, pero se mueren por hablar contigo-

-Ok, creo que tengo que hacerle caso a mi linda esposa-

-Así es, tienes que hacerle caso a tu adorable esposa-

Al fin Kyoko aceptaba que era esposa de Ren.

Desde ahí todo fue mejorando.

Un día se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Ren mientras hablaban de su infancia y aquello no le molestó a Kyoko, así que desde esa noche empezaron a dormir en la misma habitación.

Después llegaron los besos de buenos días, buenas noches, buena suerte y todo tipo de besos con cualquier tonta excusa.

Poco a poco ya tenían una vida normal de casados, excepto que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar sus sentimientos por el otro y Ren no quiso presionarla.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, pero habían olvidado que aún quedaba una pequeña piedra en el camino.

Sho había regresado de una gira por toda Asia y apenas lo hizo se enteró de la noticia de que Kyoko estaba embarazada y casada con Tsuruga Ren.

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué le hizo a Kyoko?-

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a LME. Cuando llegó exigió a las recepcionistas que llamaran a Kyoko, a lo que ellas se negaron.

-Díganle que estoy aquí, ¡tengo que hablar con ella!-

-¿Sho?-

Kyoko había aparecido detrás de él.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Quieres decirme qué es eso de que tú…?-se quedó sin habla cuando la vio bien, ya que se había fijado de su pancita de embarazada que ya se le empezaba a notar.

-¿Así que es verdad?-

-Sí, estoy embarazada, tengo 10 semanas-

-Y Tsuruga Ren es el padre-

-Sí-

-Kyoko…-

-Sho, será mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lado-

Kyoko llevó a Sho al cuarto Love Me, aunque ya no era miembro, le había tomado cariño a ese lugar.

-¿Es cierto que estás casada desde hace 2 años?-

-Sí-

-¿Y yo por qué no lo sabía?-

-Casi nadie lo sabía-

-¡Y ahora estás embarazada!-

-Así es-

-¡Y de él!-

-Cierto-

-Kyoko, te me vas hoy mismo a Kyoto-

-No-

-¿No recuerdas tu promesa?-

-Sí, pero no la cumpliré-

-Tienes que cumplirla-

-¡No me voy a alejar del padre de mi bebé!-

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡De eso me encargo yo!-

-¿De qué te vas a encargar Fuwa?-le preguntó Ren quién acababa de llegar.

-¿De alejar a mi esposa de mi lado? ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible?-

-Tsuruga, ¡Kyoko es mía!-

-¡Yo nunca fui tuya Sho! ¡Y tienes que entender que nunca lo seré!-

-Kyoko…-

-Como escuchaste Fuwa, Kyoko no es tuya y ya nunca lo será, ríndete-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Shotaro, por favor comprende, yo ya estoy casada y esperando un bebé, no quiero que nuestra relación se termine aquí, me gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo y que volviéramos a ser amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, me conoces y yo te conozco y seamos honestos, ambos nos extrañamos, así que ¿por qué no volvemos a empezar?-

-Kyoko, yo…-

-Fuwa, escucha a Kyoko, tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella hará todo lo posible por hacer las cosas como se deben y si una de ellas es reanudar su amistad contigo, acéptalo, además yo la amo y quiero estar a su lado por siempre y aunque yo no soy digno de ella es realmente un milagro que sienta lo mismo por mí, ella y nuestro hijo son dos ángeles que vinieron a salvarme y si no fuera por ellos, realmente no sé qué sería de mí-

-Yo…lo pensaré. Ahora no puedo desearles felicidad juntos, pero este bebé que viene en camino, llegue saludable y que se parezca a su madre- y dicho esto Sho se fue a Ren y a Kyoko por sus reacciones.

-¿En verdad entendió?-preguntó Ren.

-Eso parece-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo un poco sorprendida y un poco nostálgica, me gustaría recuperar a mi amigo-

-Ya verás que así será Kyoko-

-Eso espero-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chicas, la pregunta del millón, lemon o no lemon? PD: No soy muy buena redactándolo, pero tengo que practicar jajaja


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 9:**

Kyoko estuvo pensativa todo el camino a casa y Ren lo notó, pero no quiso mencionar nada.

Al llegar a casa, Kyoko había tomado una decisión.

-Corn-

-¿Corn?-

-Sí, Corn-

-Extrañaba que me llamaras así-

-Corn, estaba pensando que…pues yo…yo te sigo amando, eso no ha cambiado-

-Y yo a ti también Kyoko-

-¿Seremos una familia feliz, verdad?-

-Así es, yo me encargaré de ello-

-Te amo Corn-

-Y yo a ti Kyoko-le dijo, para después darle un beso lleno de esos sentimientos que estaban por desbordarse.

-¿Corn?-

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que ya he dicho esto antes pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo te deseo, quiero que seas mío-

-No sabes cuánto deseaba volver a escuchar esas palabras Kyoko-

Tal y como aquélla vez, Ren tomó a Kyoko entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la alcoba que actualmente compartían como marido y mujer.

A la mañana siguiente fue Ren quién despertó primero, por lo que se quedó observando el rostro de su amada esposa mientras dormía.

-Esta vez no desperté solo. Es increíble lo linda que es y más aún con esa pancita de embarazada, no puedo creer que seremos padres-

-¿Corn?-

-Perdón, ¿te desperté?-

-Es que el bebé tiene hambre-

-Entonces hay que preparar el desayuno-

Los siguientes días ambos estuvieron más que felices, al fin tenían una vida como marido y mujer con todo lo que esto conlleva.

Una noche después del trabajo, Ren había invitado a Kyoko a cenar a un restaurante, ya que tenía algo planeado.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Dime-

-¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del universo casándote conmigo?-le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, mostrándole un estuche en forma de zapatilla de cristal y dentro de él un hermoso anillo con diamantes incrustados que formaban un cisne.

-Corn, pero si ya estamos casados-

-Pero quiero darte la ceremonia que te mereces-

-¡Oh Corn!-Kyoko se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Claro que sí Corn!-

-Gracias mi amada princesa-

Un mes después, cuando Kyoko ya tenía 16 semanas de embarazo, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia.

Todos sus amigos y seres queridos estaban ahí para celebrar a su pareja favorita. La prensa también estaba ahí para celebrar la boda del siglo.

Kyoko y Ren corrieron con suerte, ya que su boda posterior al embarazo fue bien aceptada, solo porque se veían adorables juntos.

A Sho también le enviaron una invitación y sorprendentemente asistió aunque aún no estaba del todo contento con la situación, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro su mejor amiga valía mil; eso sí, su corazón tardaría en sanar.

La pareja no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de la manera en la que todo se dio, se amaban y nadie podía dudar de ello y estaban aún más felices con la próxima llegada de su bebé y aún lo estaban más, si es que eso era posible, porque Kuu y Juliena Hizuri estaban con ellos.

Así es, hacía un mes Ren dio a conocer su verdadero nombre en una entrevista, el mismo día en que anuncio su boda con Kyoko. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de ello volvieron enseguida a Japón. Como era de esperarse, el reencuentro fue inolvidable, al fin estaban juntos, además con su nueva hija y futuro nieto.

Julie y Lory fueron los que organizaron la boda, así que obviamente tiraron la casa por la ventana, no midieron gastos, por lo que fue una boda digna de una familia real. A Kyoko y Kuon no les agradó mucho la idea pero no pudieron negarse.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, todo fue perfecto para ambos. Aunque tenían que cuidar de Kyoko, aun así se fueron de luna de miel a Kyoto, pero se trasladaron en tren para mayor seguridad.

Esa semana lejos de todos y de todo la disfrutaron al por mayor, recordando su infancia y anhelando que su pequeño hijo no tardara en llegar.

Cinco meses después, se podía ver a un desesperado Kuon Hizuri fuera de la sala de parto; en eso el doctor salió.

-Felicidades, todo salió muy bien, ya puede pasar a verlos-

Kuon quedó maravillado al ver a su hijo, era idéntico a Kyoko.

-Kuon, quiero que conozcas a tu hijo-

-Es precioso Kyoko-

-Lo es-

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-

-Rui-

-Me parece perfecto, eso es lo que es, nuestro tesoro-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se me vayan a alterar, este no es el lemon por el que les pregunté, recuerden que falta un capítulo más jejejeje

Por cierto, Rui significa muralla, pero también significa tesoro/piedra preciosa, así que queda perfecto para la ocasión.

PD: Así se llama mi gato XD


	10. Chapter 10

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Ahora disfruten del último capítulo, está incluido lo que me pidieron XD

 **Capítulo 10:**

Kyoko llegaba un poco tarde a su casa, sabía que Kuon la esperaba, pero probablemente Rui ya estuviera dormido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a su esposo sentado en la sala leyendo un guión.

-¡Corn!-

-Kyoko, ¿qué sucede?-

-Corn, ¿qué crees?-

-Dime-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

-¿En serio? Kyoko, ¡Qué bien! No sabes que feliz me haces-

-¿Mamá?-preguntaba un pequeñín adormilado de 5 años en la entrada de la sala.

-Rui, perdón, ¿te desperté?-

-No importa, quería verte-

-Pues ya que estás despierto, ven aquí, te tenemos una noticia-

-¿Una noticia?-

-¡Vas a tener un hermanito!-

-¡Un hermanito! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Tendré a alguien con quién jugar!-

-Pero ya tienes a Daiki-kun para jugar-

-Pero tío Yashiro no puede dejarlo conmigo todo el día-

-Eso es cierto-

Cinco años después, Kyoko esperaba a su segundo hijo; esta vez llegó de manera diferente, pero gracias a esa serie de hechos ocurridos hace algunos años, ahora vive totalmente feliz con su amado esposo Kuon y su bello hijo Rui y la felicidad aumentará dentro de unos meses cuando su nuevo pequeño ya esté entre sus brazos.

Kyoko y Kuon acostaron nuevamente a Rui para que durmiera. Después Kyoko se dio un baño mientras Kuon la esperaba en la cama.

Cuando Kyoko salió del baño, Kuon la abrazó por la espalda.

-Kyoko tengo hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-

-Tú también-

-Sabes que el embarazo me deja más sensible y además tú eres el que siempre quiere más-

-Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy-

-Pervertido-

-Por ti siempre-

Kuon se deshizo de la bata de baño que traía puesta su esposa. Empezó a acariciarla hábilmente mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa, para luego acostar a su esposa en la cama y ponerse sobre ella.

Ya que a Kyoko le encantaban sus atenciones, empezó a saborear esos pechos que tanto le gustaban. Fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Kyoko, para darle también de su atención y llevarla a la cima.

La lengua de Kuon era realmente hábil, sabía en dónde lamer. Kuon fue el primero en experimentar esta serie de actos con su esposa, pero Kyoko poco a poco fue aprendiendo; así que no se quedaba atrás, sabía muy bien que era lo que le gustaba a su esposo, así que lo hizo disfrutar de igual manera hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos del sabor del otro.

Terminada la fase preliminar, Kuon entró en ella.

Kuon estuvo entrando y saliendo de ella hábilmente por un rato. Aunque Kuon no siempre mandaba, Kyoko también tenía el control, por lo que muchas veces se invertían los papeles y era Kyoko quién se movía a su gusto y por supuesto que a Kuon no le molestaba, amaba que Kyoko pudiera ser tan hábil y liberal en ese sentido y que por supuesto sabía que solo con él podía serlo.

Algo que le gustaba también a Kyoko –aunque en verdad todo le gustaba- era que las manos de su esposo no estaban quietas; mientras su miembro hacía su labor, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo dejando a su paso un calor indescriptible, pero como siempre, en esa relación mandaban los dos, así que las manos de Kyoko tocaban dónde se le apeteciera.

Después de un rato de complacerse entre sí, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Pasión y amor puro era lo que se podía percibir en esa habitación, mientras dos amantes llenos de sudor disfrutaban del contacto físico del otro.

Ambos disfrutaban de ese acto que los unió hace ya cinco años, gracias a eso ahora eran una familia y disfrutaban de su vida de casados en todo sentido.

A pesar de lo que mucha gente piense del sexo, tener relaciones sexuales o hacer el amor o como cada persona lo llame, para esta pareja significaba el acto de amor más puro que podían tener para expresar sus sentimientos por el otro sin necesidad de palabras, solo utilizando su cuerpo, aunque ellos también utilizaban la mirada, ellos siempre se miraban fijamente todo el tiempo, expresando así todo lo que querían decir.

Kyoko y Kuon tuvieron varias rondas como siempre y nunca se cansaban de ello, pero ahora era hora de descansar y soñar con lo que el futuro les deparaba, aunque si de algo estaban seguros era de que siempre vivirían felices al lado de sus dos adorables hijos y de que muchas veces es bueno que el corazón le gane a la razón.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Cómo me quedó? necesito sus sugerencias! estuvo muy soft? muy hard? estuvo bien? me di a entender? estuvo muy cursi? díganme lo que piensan, así podré mejorar, consejos quiero consejos!

Por cierto, con respecto a la cajita del anillo, en mi ciudad vi una con la forma de un cisne y enseguida pensé en Kyoko, por eso lo puse y lo modifique un poco.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo!

Tengo otras 3 historias para compartir, ya las pensé, el problema es que no las he escrito jejeje y una necesito publicarla antes de que salga el nuevo capítulo del manga, así que me quedan unos 10 días; se preguntaran cómo es que ya pensé en 3 historias, pues es que cuando estoy aburrida en mi trabajo, tengo que pensar en algo para no dormirme XD

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
